


Breakup and Pillow Fort

by CurlyBookWriter94



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Arguing, Azula Scheming, Canon Universe, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Mild Sexual Content, Sharing a Bed, Smut, Stubborn Katara (Avatar)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:55:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28926168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurlyBookWriter94/pseuds/CurlyBookWriter94
Summary: “No.”“Katara.”“No, Zuko. Just go to sleep already.”Zuko sighed in annoyance, throwing up his hands in the air. “Can we please talk about?” he tried again after a couple minutes of awkward silence. “Did you really had to make this ridiculous pillow fort?”“No and yes.”Zuko fisted up his hair with his hands, sighing heavily as he turned on his side, frowning at the stack of pillows that looked like a wall that Katara had made earlier to keep them separated on the bed. He truly thought once they were alone after the day of meetings with other council members they could finally talk and hopefully work things out in hopes of getting back together afterwards. Zuko forgot how stubborn Katara can be when she’s angry.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80





	Breakup and Pillow Fort

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't really know what to really call this fic because I stink at coming up with titles lol. I also got this idea from a prompt that I saw on Google and it was (building a wall of pillows between them) so that's how this fic was formed lol.  
> This is also my first Zutara fic so I am like freaking out right now so pleaseeeee be kind lol.  
> I also don't own anything from Avatar or its character. Just the plot.

“No.”

“Katara.”

“No, Zuko. Just go to sleep already.”

Zuko sighed in annoyance, throwing up his hands in the air. “Can we please talk about it?” he tried again after a couple minutes of awkward silence. “Did you really had to make this ridiculous pillow fort?”

“No and yes.”

Zuko fisted up his hair with his hands, sighing heavily as he turned on his side, frowning at the stack of pillows that looked like a wall that Katara had made earlier to keep them separated on the bed. He truly thought once they were alone after the day of meetings with other council members they could finally talk and hopefully work things out in hopes of getting back together afterwards. Zuko forgot how stubborn Katara can be when she’s angry. 

He rolled his molten eyes and smacked his head with a palm. Zuko was honestly surprised that she didn’t make him sleep on the floor. Not that he would be against it or anything because he would understand and knew that he had deserved it even though to him it was ridiculous that she had ended things with him even though he had told her everything. 

Zuko had told her the truth, the whole truth and she had still ended things with him afterwards. He made sure to not leave anything out and if he were honest with himself, he didn’t think that this would happen. Zuko needs to why Katara decided to end things despite him telling her the truth. 

The young Fire Nation prince hopes that the breakup would be temporary because neither of them had gone public. Hell, not even his uncle The Fire Lord know, and he would usually tell him everything. 

“I deserve an explanation. You owe me that much Katara,” he told her, staring at the pillows, wishing that he could see his waterbender that was on the other side. 

“I don’t owe you anything Zuko. Fuck you,” Katara snarled out with a huff. 

“You have actually. Multiple times in fact,” he jokily added, trying to lighten the mood, smirking at himself at the comment. Apparently, it wasn’t appreciated.

“Is that all I am to you Zuko? A plaything?” Katara asked suddenly, making Zuko drop his grin at the question that he was not expecting. He doesn’t understand why she was asking him that question. “After you’re done with me, are you really going back to Mai?” she whispered out the last part, causing Zuko to furrow his brows together.

Did Katara truly not believe him when he had told her that the only reason why he had gone to see Mai in the first was so he could meet her new boyfriend and wanted his opinion because she had trusted him before she introduces him to her parents before going public? He doesn’t understand what made her think anything else had happened when he had told her everything that she needed to know. 

“I’ve told you everything Katara. What made you even think for a second that—”

“Azula cornered me,” she interrupted, her voice still above a whisper. “She—she told me that you two had plans to get back together and that all I was to you was a silly plaything. Is it true, Zuko?” she asked again.

Zuko growled lowly in the back of his throat, balling up the sheets with his hands. So that’s the reason for everything. It was because of his little devil of a sister Azula and one of her many schemes to break them apart and she had succeeded. 

“Azula always lies. I’ve told you that a thousand times! She’s been trying to break us up since day one of our relationship Katara. She wanted me to get back together with Mai because she hated the two of us being together.” Zuko told her, grounding his teeth together to help him calm down and took several deep breaths though his nose. 

The Princess of the Fire Nation had tried everything in her power to break up the waterbender and the firebender. In the beginning, their relationship was supposed to be political in hopes to bring the Southern Water Tribe and the Fire Nation closer together. As time went on, they started to develop true feelings for one another. Azula was pissed at the news and had several times attempted to ruin things between the young couple. She did not approve of his relationship with Katara because she was an outsider and a waterbender. 

Zuko was angry. He was angry at Azula and was slightly angry at Katara for believing her lies and schemes. Now he knows the real reason why Katara had officially ended things between. It was because of a lie and she had fell for it. 

He ran a hand through his raven hair and sighed. “Why did you let her win?” he wanted to know. 

“Because I’m so fucking stupid,” she replied with a groan of frustration. “I can’t believe that I—”

“Stop right there Katara,” Zuko told her firmly, narrowing his eyes as he continues to stare at the stack of pillows in front them. “You are not stupid. You’re smart, head strong, brave, courageous, beautiful, sexy, amazing,” he chuckled as he thought of another quality that he had loved about Katara. “Not to mention stubborn. Don’t you forget that. You hear me?”

He could hear Katara sighing on the other side of the fort. “I hear you Zuko.”

He breathed a sigh of relief at her response and he made a promise with himself to deal with his sister in the morning. “Does that mean that we’re back together now?” he asked her, praying to whatever spirit that he could think of that she would say yes. 

“Once I remove the pillows, we’re back together,” she told him and Zuko could hear movement. His eyes stayed glued to the pillows that began to shrink one by one until finally seeing Katara’s beautiful face. She was propped on the bed on her side using an elbow, her long brown hair falling loosely over her shoulders with a small smile on her face. “Hi.” 

“Hi.” Zuko said back, watching her scooting closer to him in the bed and stopped when the two of them were nose to nose. He took a deep breath to take in the smell of her jasmine scent and reached out to play with a strand of her hair, twirling it around with his finger playfully “My beautiful waterbender,” he muttered huskily, smiling at her blush that was forming on her cheeks.

“My handsome firebender prince,” she whispered, leaning forwards to kiss him softly on the lips lightly. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too,” he told her seriously, leaning back in to kiss her longer this time, making Katara moan against his mouth when he pulled away from her. “Get on top of me,” he whispered against her lips.

“Are we about to have mind blowing make up sex right now Zuko?” Katara asked when she had got on top of him, quirking a brow at him when her sapphire eyes met his golden ones. She blushed when she felt something poking on her thigh. 

Zuko smirked at her flushed face. “Does that answer your question?” he asked devilishly, hiking up his own brow at her.

Katara moaned when he started to roll his hips against hers, causing her to throw her head back. She responded by doing the same with her hips rolling against his, causing Zuko to hiss lowly when his member started to get even harder at the contact. Katara grinned wickedly at him and leaned down to his ear, licking it at the hollow of it. “Let’s not break up again,” she whispered hotly against it.

“Yea,” Zuko hissed out in agreement. “Let’s not break up again.” he chuckled. “Because that fort was ridiculous.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooooo, what did you think? Let me know!!!


End file.
